


Not Tall Enough, Not Short Enough

by Janusa



Series: Fraywood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Embedded Images, It just never happened, Multi, No climon here, Simon's POV, clalec/fraywood brotp, sometime after s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: “I told you, the sight is not as good,” sighs Clary once again when Jace asks her why she doesn’t go on his shoulders. “let’s just say you’re not tall enough.”“And why I can’t?” pouts Magnus arched eyebrow and crossed arms, ignoring Jace’s offended expression.“Because you’re not short enough.” responds Alec, teasing as he grabs Clary’s ankles to avoid any fall.Based on tumblr prompt:"When Simon and Clary drag all of their friends to concerts, Clary always on Alec’s shoulders (whether he likes it or not) because she can’t see and he’s the tallest. Jace and Magnus just look at them with intense jealousy."





	

  

    

 

“He wondered if normalcy was something, like vision or silence, you didn't realize was precious until you lost it.”

ㅡSimon Lewis, City of Fallen Angels.

One of the things hasn’t changed even after Simon became a vampire and Clary a shadowhunter is their agreement to go to all concerts possible in Brooklyn and surroundings. It’s their thing. Now their circle of friends is bigger are they in fact _his_ friends?. Nevertheless, as Clary always says ‘the more, the merrier’.

Besides, it’s not like he doesn't like the Lightwoods. Izzy is okay (more than okay) asides her liking for making fun of him or the times she forces him to try her food when she does something new, Simon can only craves for blood now, though that doesn’t mean his taste buds died. Nonetheless the smile in Izzy’s face when Simon asks her whether has been practicing makes the taste tolerable.

Jace, well... Simon isn't pretty sure how to feel about him that is to say the guy saved his no life, life-death, whatever it is. If Simon has to define it he’d say amongst him and Jace there is an unfriendly friendship, that makes some sense?

Then is Alec, not his favorite Lightwood if is sincere but in the time Simon has been around he has come to the conclusion the eldest Lightwood is also the most reliable and noble one despise his grumpiness towards the world though every time Magnus was around Alec’s mood was easier, you could tell it because of his posture; less stern than usual, and the suddenly softness of his expression. Magnus always come with them, of course. Actually, of all the new additions, the warlock is who he likes the most, doesn’t matter he frequently changes his name for others such as Sheldon or Seamus. Magnus can be flamboyant, partier and occasionally detached but he’s also kind and someone Simon trusts quasi as much as he trusts Luke.

So, hanging out with this remastered and badass crew is actually fun.

Simon especially recalls one they went to see this band whereof Clary is fan. Their location wasn’t the best nor the the worst; in a distance in which they were able to see the band though maybe the vamp sight and vision runes had to do with it. A shame there wasn’t a rune which could give to his friends more inches. Clary was struggling to see _anything_ ; extending her neck and standing on her tiptoes.

That was the moment of Izzy to intervene and suggests that they should get on their shoulders.

“That’s a thing to do in gigs, doesn’t it?” Izzy inquired while pushing Simon down and getting on his shoulders agility proper of her. Simon took her by the knees for good measure although he was completely convinced there was no chance she fell.

That left Clary just watching them, insecure of what to do, next she wandered her eyes to their other companions -squashed in the crowd- from Jace to Alec and then Magnus just to return briefly her look to Jace.

“You know, Biscuit I can always take us to the front.” offered Magnus sympathetically without raising his voice too much since the ones playing was a local band opening the concert.

“Oh, no Magnus. There’s no need.” said Clary with a smile that was more an apology.

Simon knew -maybe all of them knew- of Jace and Clary’s inner conflict. It was a difficult situation; not like they magically could become a couple again or stay as siblings because that was something they never wanted. In any other case; sister or girlfriend Clary would have go and got on Jace’s shoulders or the guy would have offered it but not now because as stupid as it can seem they didn’t know where they stood and even a contact apparently trivial was confusing.

“I’ll just—” began Izzy shifting her position to get down. Before she could actually do it Simon’s lateral vision caught a movement.

It was Alec, who crouched in front of Clary. “Up” was all he said, pretty clear and loud.

“What?” Clary questioned, perplex as everybody.

“You wanna see or not?” Alec’s voice was a clear I-don’t-even-know-why-I-talk-to-you which complemented with his characteristic roll of eyes.

“Yes.” was Clary’s response and she got on Alec’s shoulders, a grin tugging her lips.

Simon noticed the little smile Jace gave to his parabatai and smile a little himself.

The rest of the night was amazing.

 

From that very night Alec’s shoulders become Clary’s chosen spot on concerts. Even now that Clary and Jace are newly together she prefers to go on Alec shoulders. To Jace dislike, for Alec is just an habit more at this moment.

“I told you, the sight is not as good,” sighs Clary once again when Jace asks her why she doesn’t go on his shoulders. “let’s just say you’re not tall enough.”

“And why I can’t?” pouts Magnus arched eyebrow and crossed arms, ignoring Jace’s offended expression.

“Because you’re not short enough.” responds Alec, teasing as he grabs Clary’s ankles to avoid any fall.

“Very well, Biscuit.” says Magnus eyes focused on Alec, a smug smile spreading through his lips. “You enjoy your concert, I can climb him any other time.”

Alec rolls his eyes but he isn’t capable of hide the smirk on his face. Izzy and Clary burst into laughter at the pun.

“I could have died without the data.” Jace grimaces as anytime he finds out this kind of information about the life of his siblings.

Simon shakes his head laughing as well, feeling in his chest the affection for these people. Yup, they are _his_ friends.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no much to say, this was just something I wanted to write for some time now.  
> Thank you for reading, the kudos, comments, etc. <3  
> And you know, I have a tumblr @monkeysrib in case you have like nothing to do.


End file.
